Onde estás
by Beatrice Straw's
Summary: Ela era apenas uma menina machucada e perdida em treinamento, ele um menino fadado a nem mesmo ser homem. Poderiam os caminhos se cruzarem novamente? Poderia finalmente esquece-lo, sinceramente se perguntava se o amou. Poderia permitir-se ser igual?
1. Cada Coração

Logo amanheceria, faziam pouco mais de dois meses desde a morte dos cavaleiros na batalha contra Hades. A noite chuvosa e fria forçando a amazona vestir um pijama longo e sedoso, o suficiente para não pegar um resfriado. Levantou-se emburrada da cama, já era a quarta vez que despertava no meio da noite ainda mais com aquele sonho, sonho não pesadelo isso sim.

Um lampejo e um raio, Zeus com toda certeza deveria estar furioso com algum pobre diabo, mas sinceramente nada tinha feito o suficiente para receber algum castigo divino. Sentou-se à beirada da cama a ficar observando melhor o quarto. Era de fato uma casa simples, como a de toda amazona era. O quarto em tons pastel, e preto na parede maior, gostava de preto, deixava o lugar mais escuro nas noites claras. Uma cama de casal simples, onde jazia jogado de qualquer jeito dois travesseiros e um cobertor. Uma vela no criado mudo, escorrida de cera até a metade, agora apagada, não precisaria dela com a noite iluminada de trovões. Um banheiro simples, banheira simples, cores simples, impossível dizer que não gostava daquela vidinha simples de amazona de prata. Alguém quer algo melhor que isso? Só se fosse louca.

Um novo lampejo a iluminar o relógio de parede, 1h15. Haja paciência para alguém perder o sono com tão pouco tempo de cama. Levantou-se caminhando até a cozinha, batia o pé sem cerimônia conforme a raiva lhe subia. Abriu a geladeira a pegar a garrafa de leite. Virou-se em direção a caixa de luz para iluminar o local, antes que conseguisse o encontrar viu-se ali, sozinha em uma casa pequena que por dentro parecia tão grande. Uma mesa simples, quatro cadeiras simples. Uma bancada simples, geladeira, fogão quatro bocas, armários, nada muito luxuoso, gostava de sua vida calma e nada luxuosa. Sentia-se acolhida entre suas coisinhas mesmo que simples, suas, havia o suor de seu corpo ali, o sangue que por vezes escorria, até mesmo as lagrimas de raiva e de amor. Era pouco, mais um pouco aconchegante e querido. Mas se estava tão feliz porque raios não queriam ficar ali sozinhos, o escuro lhe incomodava, pegou-se correndo a acender o interruptor. Permitiu que a lágrima contida lhe escorresse sem culpa.

Um pacote de bolachas, um copo de leite quente, uma cama que mesmo aconchegante gritava por companhia, um travesseiro ensopado por lagrimas, e a vela a pingar mesmo com a luz acesa. Um sonho, a maldita lembrança que há tanto tempo não via, os malditos olhos a perderem-se nós seus, amaldiçoava tudo nele, ele, ou qualquer um que tocasse no nome ou lembrança dele, mesmo que esse fato fosse a seus próprios pensamentos. 5h30. Hora de levantar, de morrer, e de por fim renascer sem esperanças de novamente revê-lo, havia acabado, antes mesmo de começar, talvez fosse apenas saudade do tempo em que o conheceu, ou de quando ele ainda existia. Talvez apenas remorso por ter sido fraca e não poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo.


	2. Canção da Verdade

Estava amarrado assim como os outros, os cabelos sujos de sangue espalhados pelo peito nu, os olhos fechados em uma tentativa de descanso, _mentira_, gritou a voz dentro de si, mas não deu ouvidos a ela. O rosto cansado e sujo, suado e exausto, triste realidade daqueles condenados por se acreditar em algo, _quem disse que precisava acreditar._ A voz já o irritava, mas não conseguiu forças para gritar em resposta. Seus pensamentos vagavam distantes dali, mesmo com a dor que sentia.

Lembrava se dela, mas sabia que não deveria pensar, só pioravam as coisas ali. Abriu os olhos. Observava vagamente o local onde se encontrava. Desde o teto quase não visto pela distancia, até o chão também muito distante por estar suspendido naquele castigo que já durava horas, dias, semanas, não sabia o tempo, e ele também já não importava. _Vai continuar a mentir, você é patético._ Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Abriu novamente a se concentrar na sala onde se encontrava, triste pensar em se concentrar em um lugar tão podre e morto quanto aquele, mas de certo uma forma de não pensar nela. _Nossa uma grande verdade em pelo menos 2h, mas sabe que também não funciona._ Bufou voltando a dormir, ou pelo menos tentar. Ali sempre que se adormecia podia ver-se os piores sonhos, e lhe acontecer os piores pesadelos.

Sonhou em sair dali, ajudando seus amigos e sendo ajudado até mesmo por aqueles que foram inimigos, os poucos que conseguiram tal liberdade, por amor a justiça, mesmo que fosse uma justiça diferente da sua. _Justiça? Não sabia que você tinha algum ideal. _Tomou um caminho diferente dos outros, sabe-se lá o por que. _Quer procurá-la seu ignorante, vai mentir em sonhos também?_ Caminhou até atingir novamente aquele caminho, há tanto tempo esquecido. Em bem verdade o conhecia como a palma de suas mãos feridas, mas esquecido sim para o tempo em que o tomara pela primeira vez.

E novamente, como já sabia aquelas lembranças voltavam em um turbilhão, pode parecer uma coisa simples, afinal você sabe que já esteve ali, e que as coisas não foram tão ruins assim, mas era a magia daquele lugar: Ferir as pessoas em lembranças passadas, não sabia exatamente como explicar o que sentia, mas apenas sentia.

Tinha por volta de seus 13 anos, acabara de ser declarado cavaleiro, o rosto jovem a chamar a atenção dos olhares aspirantes, fossem os masculinos por se sentirem irritados, ou os femininos pelos motivos de sempre. Não a via dali, em bem verdade como poderia ver alguma das amazonas se nunca tiravam as máscaras? Concluiu o giro de 360º, e a encontrou, geralmente as aspirantes continuavam com o mesmo uniforme que o da infância, o lenço era impossível de esquecer. Num primeiro momento queria correr até ela, mas como sempre já mais poderia fazer isso. Não era uma pessoa comum, depois daquele dia com a armadura moldada ao corpo, impossível não ter certeza.

Aproximou-se com cautela, a passos lentos e firmes que todos os cavaleiros da elite deveriam manter. Queria saber o que dizer, como agir perto dela, era tão mais fácil antes, porque será que em menos de 5min, tudo parecia mais apertado que o normal, ou difícil que o normal. Ouviu a voz familiar de um dos companheiros de treino, o sotaque a denunciar o italiano. Conversavam tão simples e calmamente, de fato Alonzo tinha se tornado cavaleiro de câncer antes dele, mas como conseguia falar com as pessoas como se não fosse nada além de uma pessoa normal?

Viu-se lançado aquele turbilhão, porque afinal de contas estava tentando se comunicar com ela, afinal ele era o guerreiro mais forte, ele quem teria de morrer porque ela não tinha capacidade nem força o suficiente para ser se quer metade do que ele estava destinado a ser.Viu-se lançado aquele turbilhão, porque afinal de contas estava tentando se comunicar com ela, afinal ele era o guerreiro mais forte, ele quem teria de morrer porque ela não tinha capacidade nem força o suficiente para ser se quer metade do que ele estava destinado a ser. E que mau gosto tinha ela com relação a escolhas, não via em nada algo que o italiano tinha de melhor que _ele, _sendo assim _ela_ quem tinha problemas não _ele._

A imagem mudou, estava novamente sentado sozinho, no mesmo lugar em que costumava treinar, no mesmo lugar onde ela fora atacada, no mesmo lugar em que se permitiu ter medo de se aproximar. Não tinha mais os 13, tão pouco os 15 em que ela acreditava. 18 anos e sem muito que mudar além do tamanho. Novamente sentia-se nervoso perto dela, inseguro, frustrado. Novamente aquela reação estranha, ela já era uma amazona _bom proveito, pois não era melhor que ele._ De fato também mudará bastante desde a última vez que se viram naquele lugar, _e por um acaso 10 anos não deveriam mudar alguém, não era nada muito grandioso._ Queria dizer algo inteligente, _para que se ela não tem capacidade para lhe dizer algo do tipo._

Sentiu raiva, e raiva naquele lugar é a última coisa que se pode ser sentida. Sentiu raiva por se deixar cair naquelas armadilhas tão pequenas e baixas. A raiva aumentava conforme o cosmo se propagava nas paredes onde os grilhões estavam presos. E como sempre via acontecer aos outros os grilhões se partiram. Viu a queda impossível de se deter, quantos metros até o chão e a pior dor de sua vida até ali 10, 20. Pouco importava, iria voltar para ali mesmo, dor a mais, dor a menos, ainda estava vivo, e ainda sofreria, mas com toda certeza não por lembranças.

Via uma pequena luz que cada vez mais se alargava, _pouco importa não vou vê-la de novo._ Não escutou o grito de seus amigos, à uma hora dessas sem voz, _sinto por isso, mas o que podíamos fazer fizemos._ Sentia o corpo doer e o nariz sangrar com o cheiro do perfume de flores, _estou de volta, as ilusões estão piores. _Ouvi-a o grito dela tão próximo de si, chorou. _Era a única coisa que poderia fazer por eles. _Sentiu o toque macio de suas mãos sobre seu rosto ferido, _e depois mais nada alem de um novo turbilhão e o fim de seus sentidos._


	3. Chapter 3

A noite passou rapidamente, não viu quando adormeceu, a manhã veio lhe despertar com um grito da amiga. Grito este de felicidade e alivio, que a muito não ouvia. Abriu os olhos cansada, passando a mão sobre eles percebera as marcas da noite mal dormida, olheiras. Suspirou cansada abrindo a janela do quarto.

Correu para o chuveiro a tomar uma ducha fria, na tentativa frustrada de relaxar e se livrar dos pensamentos da noite passada. A lembrança dele, daquele momento de fraqueza e fragilidade lhe atormentavam, fazendo-a ouvir aquele nome. Fechou o chuveiro tentando captar o nome novamente, mas nada lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Os fios do cabelo cheios de espuma, incapacitando-a de ouvir qualquer coisa de uma forma mais clara. O nome novamente, dessa vez tinha certeza de ouvir. Fechou o chuveiro com raiva, nada além do som da correria das jovens do lado de fora da casa. Crianças que não sabiam o que era uma luta, sorriu ao pensar na ingenuidade que já se perdera nela.

Vestiu-se, novamente as mesmas roupas, cores, tudo igual e antigo, nada de novo ou diferente. Pela raiva desferiu o punho contra o espelho fazendo-o cair em pedaços. Suspirou pesadamente, pobre espelho, suor jogado fora. Saiu para a cozinha a fim de fazer seu segundo desjejum, ao contar com o da noite passada. Os gritos ouvidos bem longe, estava sozinha na vila das amazonas. Novamente.

0

Não sabia exatamente se ria ou se chorava por vê-los ali novamente. _Apenas um presente de aniversário, sem nada a pedir, só a comemorar, _ele disse em sonho. 'Pai', pensou sorrindo ao correr na direção dos jovens que subiam as escadas, armados, feridos, cansados. Mas ainda os mesmos rostos, os mesmos amigos, os de sempre, os _seus _cavaleiros.

As melenas lilases presas a um coque no alto da cabeça lhe davam um ar oriental imponente e elegante, deveria ter chegado do Japão ainda aquela manhã. As bolsas abaixo dos olhos a se revelarem cansados pela noite mal dormida, os olhos brilhando felizes, passariam se séculos até aquele brilho se perder, pensou a se ver diante dela. Quem sabe poder dizer a primeira vez que a via naquela encarnação. Os olhos a marejarem lentamente antes de vê-la desabar em seus braços, fazendo o jovem se assustar. Os orbes violetas a procurarem desesperadamente por apoio nos amigos à suas costas, apenas sorrisos e discretos dar de ombros, a situação era problema seu e apenas ele poderia resolver.

A jovem ergueu o rosto por cima dos ombros do rapaz, contava os um a um a fim de conferir se realmente estavam todos ali, _Áries, touro, dois gêmeos idênticos, _parou de contá-los ao perceber a falta de dois. Fechou os olhos perdendo as lagrimas sobre a camisa do jovem. Tinha de perguntar, queria saber, onde estavam...

- Onde eles estão? - Perguntou num tom frio e sofrido. Em bem verdade não tencionava ser seca ou rude em um momento como aquele, mas a dor em não vê-los era forte de mais.

- Não sabemos senhorita. - Respondeu no mesmo tom deixando-a perceber apenas sua dor e preocupação por não estarem ali. - Não estão no limbo isto é fato, seus cosmos estão próximos, pois os sentimos quando chegamos, nada que uma busca não resolva.

- Vou pedir as amazonas para procurá-los. - Foi sua resposta, tencionava sair dali para a arena, mas acabou interrompida por um dos gêmeos, que no estado em que se encontravam, não poderiam ser nunca Saga ou Canon, não os que ela conhecerá.

As roupas rasgadas, revelavam feridas expostas e ainda vermelhas de sangue. O cabelo de um cortado desajeitada até os ombros, e o outro a sustentar uma barba suja de sangue e mal tratada. Mas os olhos ainda eram os mesmos. Os mesmos da batalha das doze casas, os mesmos de um desentendimento entre amigos, os mesmos a virem ou irem da morte.

- Não vamos conseguir descansar até acharmos aqueles dois. - O cheiro do corpo sujo de fato o deixava ainda mais irreconhecível, mas o abraço, o carinho e a dedicação, ainda eram os mesmos. - Deixe-nos fazer isso, por favor; Pediu baixinho e sereno ao pé do ouvido fazendo a jovem relaxar-se completamente.

Não viu exatamente quando adormecera, conhecia aquele cosmo, quente e triste. Sentiu as pálpebras se fecharem lentamente adormecendo. _Hipnos ingrato, ainda vou me vingar por isso; _Pensou irritada ao sentir um par de braços aninha-la. Novamente o rapaz de orbes violetas, foi à única coisa que viu antes de dormir profundamente.

0/0

Saiu de casa a fim de treinar aquela manhã, assim como todas as outras seria triste e solitária, sentia a falta dele dentro da arena, sempre a lhe ajudar com os novos aspirantes, sempre carinhoso e atencioso, fazia lhe rir algumas vezes, ficar irritada em outras, mas sempre estivera ali perto de si. Não te, ou vê-lo era como se perdesse grande parte de si e seu poder, como Sansão com Dalila, mas ela era o Sansão.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez para aquela sensação de vazio que a manhã lhe trazia, ao longe via a casa das amigas: June, Shina, até mesmo Shunrei viera viver ali, como ela mesma dissera _não há mais nada lá fora para mim_; Saori fora compreensiva com ela, perder as duas pessoas que lhe eram mais importantes no mundo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de recolocar a máscara, respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com ele. Bateu-lhe a porta na cara.

Levou um tempo até ele se recuperar completamente da corrida, estava parado a porta da casa dela, ouvia claramente a respiração dela do outro lado da porta, um suspiro de melancolia, um tom leve de tristeza ao escapar de seus lábios. Não sabia bem o que dizer, nem mesmo como chegara ali, cansado, dolorido, com o nariz quebrado por causa da portada. _Devo estar horrível;_ Bradou mentalmente contra sua aparência.

- Aioria? - A voz doce e delicada lhe chegava bem aos ouvidos, há quanto tempo não esperava para ouvi-la novamente?

- Estou horrível eu sei... - A voz saiu meia tremida, ainda não tinha toda a força de antes, mas esperava sinceramente que ela não reparasse nisso; Ouviu-a chamá-lo novamente, não sabia mais o que dizer, tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando. - Eu sei que eu estou sujo, mas eu precisava-te...

A porta abriu-se novamente e a última coisa que pode sentir antes de ser jogado ao chão era dos finos lábios da amazona tocarem os seus levemente, mais um acidente que um beijo. A jovem gritava seu nome lhe ferindo os ouvidos, agarrada ao peito quase nu pela camisa rasgada chorava compulsivamente lhe partindo o coração. Quanto tempo ficaram ali antes de ser arrastado por um bando de novatas, ou velhas conhecidas junto a ela para o santuário não saberia dizer e nem interessava contanto que pudesse continuar a ver o sorriso dela.

0

Saiu em direção ao campo de treinamento, desde que ele morrera que a amiga se tornara fria e mais agressiva com os novatos decidira por ajudá-la. Acabou por ir andando sem rumo, como chegou ali não sabia ao certo, as lembranças eram inevitáveis e vinham como um turbilhão.

_... O dia se acabava por entre as montanhas a sua frente, estava sozinha e indefesa. Sim indefesa era apenas uma criança perdida sozinha no coração escuro de uma floresta assustadora..._

Caiu de joelhos, sim era fraca, fraca e indefesa. E depois das palavras dele a martelar a cabeça, teve mais certeza ainda de sua fraqueza. Ouvia o som divertido dos pássaros e dos outros bichos da floresta, sons antes tão assustadores que agora ali, lhe pareciam tão reconfortantes por não estar sozinha. Ficou assim por alguns instantes, os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça davam ao rosto prateado e sem sentimentos um ar limpo. Tirou a máscara a fim de respirar mais aliviada, não havia necessidade de usá-las, houvessem ou não homens no santuário depois de muito pensar Saori junto às amazonas que a tanto conheciam as normas e regras reviram alguns conceitos sobre as coisas no santuário, criando novos, excluindo velhos, revendo os necessários a fim de torná-los mais limpos e sem vestígios de duvidas, nem obsoletos.

Foi com grande surpresa e susto que ouviu um estrondo, um barulho alto o suficiente como se algo caísse do céu, as aves se assustaram e os outros animais correram para dentro da floresta, pegou a peça prateada e saiu a passos largos e firmes a fim de averiguar a situação, mas com toda certeza não esperava por aquela surpresa. Alguém, sim, de fato alguém cairá do céu. Será que Zeus depois da noite anterior decidira por tirar um de seus filhos de casa. Ao aproximar-se sentiu o coração dar um pulo em direção a garganta, com se quisesse sair dali em disparada.

Levou um tempo até perceber que se tratava do cavaleiro de Virgem, que deveria estar morto mas respirava fraco e dolorido. Sangue escorriam dos pulsos e do peito a sujar as flores do campo. Sem perceber gritou por seu nome, aflita levou um tempo até perceber que outros cosmos mais conhecidos se aproximavam: Mu, Milo, Saga, Aldebaran. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do jovem, os olhos azuis entre abertos. Tocou-lhe o rosto levemente a fim de espantar uma mecha que lhe caia sobre os mesmos, viu o jovem fechar os olhos e balbuciar palavras sem sentido. Por fim fechar novamente os olhos dessa vez inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

Foi despertando aos poucos daquele "_sono forçado_", alguém com toda certeza iria se arrepender por aquela situação. E iria começar por aquele que ousara colocar tanto peso em cima de si. Abriu os olhos ainda adormecida, o "peso" ainda doía suas juntas. Com custo percebera onde se encontrava, com a necessidade de procurarem Aioria e Shaka acabaram por deixá-la com o grande mestre, que estava adormecido pela dor e cansaço sentado em uma pilastra caída do 13º templo. Os braços fortes a lhe segurar a cintura delicadamente para que não caísse ou acordasse em busca de confusão. Sem alternativa deixo-se ficar nós braços do rapaz sem resistência.

Observando melhor o jovem, era como em bem lembrado a primeira vez que se encontravam. Certamente que o ocorrido na batalha contra Hades era de fato um encontro, mas prometera a si mesma que esqueceria aqueles tempos tristes que viveram. Sendo assim era aquela a primeira vez que se encontravam e ponto final. Ficou quieta por alguns instantes ao sentir que ele se mexera, deveria tomar mais cuidado ou iria acordá-lo. Pode ouvir um leve ronronar de protesto quando tentou escorregar para o lado e sair de cima dele, não queria que ficasse com mais problemas por causa dela, dor nas costas não era uma coisa saudável, mas a situação era realmente incomoda, sempre que se mexia ele a abraçava mais forte. Suspirou pesadamente irritada, deixou-se ficar encostada nós ombros largos do rapaz e ali ficou ao perceber os olhos divertidos e risos contidos do cavaleiro de libra a poucos metros de distancia.

- Ele não vai deixá-la sair dai tão cedo. - Segurava o rosto em uma das mãos, os olhos fechados em um riso tranqüilo e divertido, falava um tanto quanto alto para estar com alguém que dormia tão perto. - Mesmo tendo um sono pesado o treino deixa ele um pouco mais atento a qualquer tipo de reação que o faça se mexer, mas é péssimo com relação a sons.

Bufou ainda mais nervosa ao perceber que realmente não teria como sair dali sem acordá-lo. O jovem oriental a fitava dos pés a cabeça, agora de olhos abertos parecia ponderar a fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta ou comentário. Sabia ou pensava que assim como ele haviam coisas a serem ditas, explicadas e perguntas a serem feitas, mas sinceramente não via aquela como a hora ou momento adequado para outra coisa se não uma frase presa na garganta de uma menina-mulher a poucas milhas dali.

- Você deveria vê-la sabe Dohko. - Ela respondeu quase num sussurro ainda pelo medo de acordar o jovem que agora jazia com a cabeça levemente encostada na parede, parecia dormir um sono que a muito merecia, tranqüilo e distante no mundo dominado por Morpheu e seus irmãos. Ao perceber o olhar distante e intrigado do jovem voltou-se para ele mais séria. - Sinceramente me pergunto como um cavaleiro de Athena ousa abandonar uma menina sozinha em um lugar vazio e triste como aquele. Em bem verdade ainda pondero como Shiryu se tornou meu cavaleiro e não ela. Bate melhor que você quando "jovem" sabia.

Percebeu então que ali diante de si, mesmo que por instantes não se tratava de Saori, nem de um todo da deusa, sinceramente aquelas palavras frias, em que por vezes preferisse um soco no estomago à suas palavras, não era outra se não Sarah. O brilho nós olhos, o tom de voz, o espírito em si. Ficou parado e surpreso por alguns instantes, mas ainda sentia certo frio na espinha por conta daquele olhar sobre si, recriminador, que por vezes era carinhoso como o de um panda, e que agora nada mais era que um tigre da Índia a espreitar a presa nova e cheia de sangue, que respirava o medo de seu alvo a tão poucos metro de si. _Malditos sejam os indianos, porque toda vez são eles os de Virgem._

_- _Eu... - Queria perguntar-lhe mas as palavras morreram na garganta quando o olhar se intensificou e ela conseguiu por fim desvencilhar-se dos braços do amigo sem nem mesmo faze-lo alterar a respiração. - É proibido a um cavaleiro ...; Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e riu sarcástica, poucos eram em sua época aqueles que respeitavam aquela regra, e ele não era um destes. - Espero que tenha um bom dia senhorita; Saiu rapidamente fazendo uma pequena reverencia a jovem, a desaparecer escadaria abaixo.

0

_"Você é um anjo?"- _foram as palavras que ouviu do rapaz antes de este ceder ao peso e a dor que sentia e desmaiando. As palavras não foram absorvidas, na verdade ela tão pouco percebera que se encontrava sem a máscara inexpressiva, ou agarrada as roupas dele a chorar em um desespero silencioso.

Sentiu os quatro rapazes se aproximarem mais rapidamente depois de avistarem o corpo do jovem. Talvez porque seu próprio cosmo estivesse alterado com aquilo tudo e se manifestasse triste em um campo florido. Sinceramente não importava nada disso naquele instante.

- Shi... - O ex-mestre não conseguiu completar o nome, pelo tom de voz também estava machucado e não demoraria muito a desabar de cansaço. Ou talvez fosse o fato de as regras proibirem uma amazona de sair sem a máscara.

- Shina você está bem? - O escorpião tomou a dianteira e continuou a pergunta inacabada pelo jovem. Já havia visto o rosto da amazona uma vez, em bem verdade não chorava ou parecia triste, pelo contrario ela sorria de uma forma angelical e delicada em sono profundo nós braços de Aioria. Prometeram um ao outro não tocar mais no assunto, não que visse algum tipo de problema em um belo sorriso tranqüilo, mas para ela talvez a confusão de ter mais dois na lista de morte X amor fosse de mais.

Ainda não conseguia ouvir com clareza, o que lhe chegou aos ouvidos fora apenas seu nome e o resto não importava. Ainda estava agarrada a ele, ouvia seu coração claramente, sua respiração que aos poucos se acalmava, o ressonar baixo e delicado que era seu sono.

- Shina acho melhor levarmos o Shaka e agora, não sei se ele vai suportar os ferimentos, da última vez que o vimos à queda não foi nada bonita. - Conhecia a voz, o tom delicado da voz daquele que guardava seu signo. Mu estava sentado ao seu lado e em uma tentativa visivelmente frustrada de não ver-lhe o rosto estendia-lhe a peça prateada num pedido mudo e tímido pela face levemente corada.

Os olhos da jovem iam de Mu a Milo, Aldebaran a Saga como se tentasse absorver as coisas ali. Ambos mantinham os rostos sérios e procuravam não olhar para jovem diretamente. _Eles não sabem_. Pensou ficando um pouco mais séria mas sem voltar a seu velho habito de tentar matar alguém. Um último toque castro na pele alva do jovem a fim de lhe espantar aquelas mexas douradas sobre os olhos azuis, fechados, como sempre. Levantou-se sendo acompanhada por olhares curiosos dos jovens como se o que tivesse feito, fosse algo como um beijo, ou outra coisa mais profunda e completamente contraditória a moça.

- Aldebaran, sei que deve estar ferido, mas se não se importar. - A jovem começou sem nem mesmo se importar em colocar a máscara, o rosto inexpressivo falava por si só, sem demonstrar um pingo de compaixão ou surpresa pelo que estava fazendo ou dizendo. - A vila das amazonas fica atrás das árvores ali adiante, nem você e nem os outros tem condição de levá-lo ao santuário, e sinceramente duvido muito que chegue ainda com vida, ou no mesmo estado delicado de saúde até lá.

As palavras da jovem não tinham aparentemente nenhuma espécie de sentido. Ela, a pior das amazonas, sua _esperança sanguinária _de destruir os cavaleiros de bronze, estava realmente dizendo aquilo de bom grado, ou estaria prestes a matá-los lenta e dolorosamente por terem visto seu rosto, seu choro, seu lindo rosto de mulher vencida que se reerguia como se aquilo fosse uma coisa que fazia todos os dias. Ela recolocou a máscara e caminhou apressada e precisa até o início a floresta, impaciente esperou que eles a seguissem. O olhar dos outros sobre si, e os dele próprio sem saber como raciocinar a situação, dando-se por fim, vencido ao sentir o cosmo da jovem irritado elevar-se drasticamente. Seguiram assim os cinco para dentro do único lugar onde já mais ousariam procurar por ajuda mesmo em uma situação como aquela.

--/--

Os passos apressados do jovem pelo corredor eram audíveis a metros de distancia, os cabelos azuis esvoaçavam com a brisa fresca que passava por entre as colunas. O terno preto bem alinhado risca de giz, indicava sua irritação. _Julian Solo precisa arrumar uma namorada antes que surte dentro da empresa._

Os olhares das senhoritas que passavam sempre direcionados de uma forma devoradora sobre o jovem, ou sobre seu amigo que no momento deveria estar com a jovem sereia a tomar sorvete em algum novo point da garotada. Odiava os point principalmente porque a jovem insistia em lhe tirar do sério e apresentar uma ou outra amiga da faculdade de psicologia. Em sua sincera opinião todo psicólogo precisava de um psicólogo, de um jeito ou de outro. Se não era por clientes de mais e conseqüentemente problemas de mais, eram clientes de mais e problemas de menos. Teriam de achar respostas para seus próprios problemas e conseqüentemente o desequilíbrio mental.

A reunião na noite anterior com a jovem herdeira Kido ainda entalada no pescoço, _mimada e irritante, lindamente irritante._ A verdade é que ainda sonhava em juntar as duas empresas de uma forma que apenas o nome da sua permanecesse, mas ou casava com ela e tirava ela dos negócios, o que já vira ser impossível, ou comprava a empresa, igualmente impossível.

Chegou à saleta escura onde um homem mais de idade lhe aguardava paciente e pontual. Ambos acenaram com a cabeça e ele lhe indicou novamente a mesma cadeira, novamente o mesmo lado do tabuleiro, novamente o mesmo silencio constrangedor em sua sessão de terapia.

- Cheguei a uma conclusão infame está manhã. - Começou a falar assim que mexeu o cavalo em direção ao bispo do outro lado do tabuleiro.

- Só estou aqui para ouvi-lo senhor Julian, se quiser conversar sobre isso podemos falar a respeito, mas apenas se o senhor quiser. - Ele respondeu a jogada na mesma altura ao lançar sua torre em direção à outra torre.

Ficou calado por algum tempo, sinceramente desde quando fazia terapia, dois, três meses, e nunca dissera nada ao homem, aquilo era tedioso a exceção das partidas pagas de xadrez, contra alguém que nem mesmo era bom o suficiente para perceber um Xeque perfeito.

Fazia terapia por aconselhamento da jovem, o homem a sua frente era calmo, sábio, experiente, e acima de tudo um professor sigiloso e altamente bem conceituado. Livros na estante de seu quarto foram escritos por aquele homem, nunca pensou em realmente conhece-lo de frente, e sinceramente agora não conseguia dizer aquilo que realmente tencionava caso algum dia o encontrasse na rua.

- Não tenho porque estar aqui. - Ele respondeu por fim, devorando o rei com o cavalo em um Xeque-Mate perfeito que deixou o homem, novamente, frustrado. Nunca ganharia de si, em nenhuma partida dentre todas jogadas naqueles dois meses e duas semanas, a completarem exatamente naquela partida, 92 partidas ganhas pelo jovem. - Se eu realmente tivesse algum problema não conseguiria vencer um homem em sua categoria, sete vezes campeão nacional de Xadrez, três livros altamente importantes sobre psicologia e outros tantos em assuntos da área. Todas as vezes que vim aqui você não disse uma única palavra, mas agora me permita dizer o que realmente queria dizer-lhe desde o início dessa coisa ridícula...

- Julian querido está radiante está tarde. - Mal se passaram um quarto de hora desde que começou a falar o que queria com o homem e foi necessário pedir a assistente dele que chamasse a ambulância. Sim, se sentia bem melhor em dizer que aquele homem nem de longe era um escritor descente. - Bom ver que vamos voltar à Grécia com você um pouco mais feliz não é.

A gravata frouxa, os cabelos desgrenhados, um olhar sereno e tranqüilo, sim, ela realmente acreditava que seu "excelente" professor havia dado algum resultado. Não se importava com as mulheres a lhe lançar olhares, sorria radiante para os amigos, e em duas horas estaria voltando ao único lugar que realmente lhe satisfazia mesmo que solitariamente. O santuário marinho.


	5. Chapter 5

_11:00 quando a autora simplesmente começa a escrever mais um pedaço de seu romance, eis que surge chutando a porta e se jogando na cama para um horário não marcado de Psicologia de Organizações: Sim ele mesmo, o leãozinho da montanha verde;_

- Estou com problemas...

- Mentira... Eu não sabia.

- Mas é a mais pura verdade sabe, tudo começou quando... - E ele começa sua incrível viagem através da estrada de tijolos amarelos, onde você pode encontrar "leões e tigre e ursos, meu deus"

Enquanto ele fala sem parar vamos ao que interessa.

Caminhavam de mãos dadas entre aquelas pessoas que aos poucos reconhecia, aquelas palmas, aqueles abraços, aquelas lagrimas e até mesmo os beijos no rosto lhe deixava feliz, era como sair daquele estado de terror e medo, lhe dessas mais forças para tentar tudo aquilo novamente sem receio. Podia sentir as mãos pequenas e delicadas mesmo que calejadas, sempre seriam delicadas, e não obstante as mais belas que já pode tocar. A jovem lhe puxava o arrastando para todos os cantos a lhe exibir como um troféu recém adquirido, gritando por pessoas que ele não conhecia outros que raramente viu, todos deveriam vê-lo e serem vistos por ele. Sentia o corpo queimar e o rosto incendiar com o toque dela, mas sinceramente não conseguia tempo para absorver aquele prazer, sempre era puxado por um ou outro, e por fim, aquele toque não passaria de um doce passeio.

Avistou ao longe além da arena poucos jovens que assim como ele deram tudo de si e puderam assim receber aquela nova oportunidade, as poucas vezes em que viu os pupilos de seu vizinho de cima, estavam sempre a treinar, a meditar, e tão sério quanto o mestre. Sinceramente era bom ver os jovens sendo aquilo que deveriam ser: jovens. Do outro lado o jovem de melenas azuis, os entreterem com sua melodia triste e delicada, tentavam se acostumar ao fato de não te poder mais, abraça-la ou tão pouco sentir suas doces mãos. Orpheu com certeza era um exemplo a tomar logo uma iniciativa antes que se perde aquela que mais amava no mundo, mas de onde tirar coragem para tal ato...

0

A vila estava deserta, caminhava a passos largos seguindo a amazona, o jovem virginiano desacordado sobre os ombros do amigo brasileiro ainda causava certo medo nos amigos, deveriam te levado direto para a sala de cura no 13º, mas a amazona parecia irritada de mais para ser contrariada por tão pouco, decidiram então segui-la pacientemente.

Logo que saíram da entrada da floresta e do deserto inicial que a vila oferecia como recepção uma nova onda de euforia correu o corpo dos jovens cavaleiros: crianças, mulheres, velhas e jovens andavam por entre as pequenas ruas da vila. Era como uma pequena cidade que se abria escondida entre as montadas e as árvores.

- Senhora Ruth, poderia, por favor, levar um pouco das ervas da amazona de Crater até a minha casa. - A amazona falava rapidamente com uma senhora, já em idade avançada e porque não dizer que em muito lembrava o velho ancião: deveria bater nas pernas da amazona com alguma ajuda do levantar da cabeça, grandes olhos amarelados, e o tom de pele parda e enrugada. A senhora usava uma capa simples que a ajudava com o vento fresco que insistia em soprar forte no inicio do verão. A mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça e o mais rápido que pode saiu dali levando consigo uma ou outra das jovens curiosas que apareciam para olhar os visitantes desconhecidos.

- Crater a taça, mas... - Lembrava-se bem da armadura de prata a muito guardada em uma das salas do 13º templo, mas naquela época seu guardião com toda certeza não era uma amazona.

Não ouviu resposta alguma, fora interrompida pela amazona que apenas parou bruscamente. Um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios a se manifestarem por de trás da máscara prateada. Ela continuou seu caminho e vez um sinal para que continuassem. Saindo da pequena praça em direção a uma parte mais densa da floresta.

--

As pessoas poderiam ficar tonto ali, um vai e volta entre as árvores a fim de confundir, e até mesmo fazer-se perder aqueles que não tinham permissão de estarem ali. Sinceramente se perguntava como depois de tanto tempo ainda tinha capacidade de se lembrar daquele caminho.

A trilha que se seguia a partir do templo de Peixes levava para dentro de uma estrada de bambus, à esquerda, a direita, para cima da cabeça a perder de vista, não havia uma árvore se quer. Uma boa estratégia quando não se deseja permitir ver além do que sua visão alcança. Sem resistência ao peso do corpo humano, mesmo que flexível muito vulnerável a certos tipos de agressão, altamente eficientes no quesito de não permitir a luz ou a visão de longo alcance.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que esteve ali, ainda inexperiente, ainda sem conseguir entender o que aquela gente falava, ainda sem entender o que ele próprio fazia ali. A mente perdia-se entre as folhas e os bambus na tentativa de reencontrar aquilo que procurava, mas como em todas as outras vezes era inútil, já se passaram vários anos, quantas pessoas realmente podem viver dois séculos, e se sentirem bem com isso. Balançou a cabeça voltando sua atenção ao fim da estrada, por um instante pode ter a certeza de sentir novamente aquele perfume, mas sinceramente em quantas acreditou realmente que fosse ela.

Logo mais a frente um campo esverdeado se abria com o céu azul, assim como os cavaleiros tinha sua área individual de treinamentos, as amazonas também o tinham. O vasto campo claro e limpo era muito bem cuidado pelas mesmas ocupantes oficiais, alguns poucos espaços em branco que eram as marcas dos treinos, outras partes da grama verde e alta levemente amassada o que significava que alguém havia deitado sobre elas há bem pouco tempo. Um corpo esguio e mediano, não deveria ter mais que 1, 65, nem tão pesado que chegasse aos 55 kg. Os poucos fios deixados no local era negros e brilhantes, carregavam um leve perfume de flores do campo. Flores amareladas decoravam o local próximo às árvores e arbustos onde se recostavam para descansar, ou na época de garoto espiavam as amazonas treinar para saber o que elas falavam que triste era saber que entre elas era o "esquisito do olho fechado". Riu-se ao tomar uma pequena e muito bem escondida estradinha à esquerda.

A estradinha levava terminava em um ponto muito conhecido dos cavaleiros e amazonas, a divisa real do território das amazonas e dos cavaleiros, uma floresta. A floresta assim como todo o espaço do santuário era protegida pelo sangue de Athena, assim qualquer um que não fosse um cavaleiro ou amazona de Athena, não poderia se quer chegar até ali. Na verdade as outras pessoas se quer sabiam da existência de tudo aquilo, para eles aquilo tudo não passava de uma mata densa e fechada, um labirinto de bambus, e um vasto campo vazio. Naquela manhã assim como nas poucas vezes em que estivera ali estava estranhamente escura. Os diversos galhos das árvores muito próximas umas das outras impediam que a luz do sol entrasse muito profundamente, o que dificultava a visão. Os poucos raios de sol que passavam por entre as folhas lá em cima davam ao lugar um aspecto espectral e enevoado. A cada passo que se dava um galho, um bicho, uma pedra que rolava despertava a atenção para uma possível emboscada ou coisa pior. Por um instante avistara um vulto à direita, longínquo e estranhamente familiar, suspirou cansado, um suspiro curto, cansado, magoado e solitário. Não seguiria o vulto, mesmo porque sabia que não havia nada ali para si.

Ao sair da parte mais fechada da floresta a pessoa se vê dentro de uma grande redoma de verde, onde o centro das atenções marca o fim do território dos cavaleiros, dali para frente às amazonas tinham total direito de atacar, ferir, matar e esquartejar todo ou qualquer intruso. O excesso é claro do grande mestre, em casos de extrema urgência. A queda de água deveria ter no máximo 5 metros de altura, desaguava dentro de um rio de águas frias e claras, que não passaria de 4 metros de profundidade. De um lado a floresta de onde viera à rocha formava uma ponte até o outro lado da floresta, onde naturalmente ficava a vila das amazonas. Ocultou o cosmo e continuou a passos lentos e calculados para não perder o equilíbrio com a água.

A segunda parte da floresta era ainda mais assustadora que a primeira, um grande, vasto e extenso campo de carvalhos, dríades, moravam em uma colônia nada pequena mais ao noroeste, e ao fundo de toda aquela paisagem paradisíaca podia-se ver as montanhas que separavam Athenas e o santuário. Paredes íngremes e rochosas, desalinhadas e juntas ao mesmo tempo. Ao longe algumas pequenas imperfeições podiam ser vistas, caminhos nas pedras feitos há anos para que se pudesse passar de um lado para o outro caso fosse necessário. Por ali também se podia chegar, com um pouco mais de custo e de experiência, a um lugar conhecido por poucos como a "cidade perdida", mas esperava sinceramente nunca mais botar os pés naquele lugar novamente.

--

O sol aos poucos entrava pela cabana, entre as árvores de uma clareira na floresta, era pequena e confortável, dois andares e um porão, feita totalmente de madeira, a exceção dos vidros da janela, e dos canos da tubulação. Uma rede estendida na varanda simples, _Macbeth _e um marcador de penas azuis esverdeadas jaziam sobre uma pequena mesa de vidro próxima a mesma. As portas duplas também de madeira com pequenos ladrilhos de vidro permitiam as pessoas de fora ver diretamente a cozinha modesta de armários embutidos. As janelas decoradas com um cortinado claro e delicado, acolhedor e distintas. O telhado seguia o padrão da casa de madeira, mas era coberto por um manto verde, "tapete de folhas" que caiam das árvores e eram costuradas e encantadas uma a uma pelas aldeãs que eram acolhidas pelas amazonas.

A jovem abriu a porta, deixando o leve cheiro de incenso de maçã sair para dentro da floresta, a sala de estar demonstrava o quão grande era a cabana por dentro, duas poltronas e um sofá ficavam de frente para um aparelho de TV, e o mesmo conjunto ficava disposto às costas deste primeiro de frente a uma pequena mesa de centro onde estavam disposto um aparelho simples, mas delicado de chá. O que indicava que com certeza a amazona recebera visitas na noite anterior. Pequenas árvores decoravam os cantos da sala, e uma samambaia com suas folhas cascata, desciam simplesmente radiantes uma de cada lado de um arco, que levava a um corredor.

O quarto indicado pela jovem era visivelmente a parte mais simples e fria até ali, o chão em taboa corrida era envernizado, uma pequena mesa encostada na parede, formava um leve conjunto com duas cadeiras de mogno a combinar com a cama de casal. Algumas aberturas na parede cada uma continha um detalhe diferente, uma vela, um incenso, uma foto tirada com as amigas, a urna de sua armadura. Indicou a cama e saiu por uma outra porta, para o que deveria ser o banheiro, a cama forrada de lençóis claros em um leve tom de caramelo, quatro travesseiros, um deles visivelmente rasgado, devido sua fúria na noite anterior.

Depositaram o jovem por sobre a cama fofa, ouvindo o relaxar e retornar ao sono. A armadura a retirar-se para junto da urna prateada reluzia fracamente a deixar o local com uma iluminação bruxuleante. A jovem voltara novamente, sempre em completo silêncio, e a passos tão felinos que se o cosmo estivesse oculto, os mataria de infarto. Depositou a bacia sobre a mesa e torceu o pano molhado, sabia que aquele silêncio era insuportável, mas o leve choro por debaixo da mascara poderia revelar uma parte sua que não desejava mostrar a mais ninguém..._ Porque você é só uma garotinha fraca, e eu terei de dar a minha vida por gente como você..._

A lembrança ainda doía lhe o peito, aquelas palavras, aquela noite, aqueles olhos azuis desprovidos de qualquer sentimento ou emoção. Naquela época eram apenas duas crianças de 7 e 8 anos, jogas em um mundo estranho desprovidas do carinho de uma família, obrigadas a conquistar o gloria das batalhas, enquanto guerras internas eram dia, pós dia perdidas sem grande esforço.

- Estou ficando cansado desse silêncio. - A voz do ex-grande mestre saiu irritada e melancólica a chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Eu não e importaria de lhe reencontrar no inferno, Gêmeos não se esqueça: aqui você não é ninguém, e não valem mais que um boneco de treino capaz de revidar golpes e se defender. Apenas isso; A resposta veio ferina ainda que visivelmente abalada. Ela se levantou indicando para que a seguissem começando novamente aquela onda de silêncio espectral.

A cozinha era clara, mas novamente com os mesmos tons amadeirados, que já começavam a irritá-lo. Os moceis embutidos na parede sobre um pequeno ressalto de mármore branco. Algumas flores decoravam a bancada: lavanda, rosas, margaridas. Um fogão abaixo da janela, a geladeira ao lado da porta dos fundos, que levava a um pequeno jardim, não era a mesma pela qual entraram.

Indicou a varanda lateral, pela porta que não conheciam as taboas corridas da varanda espaçosa, diferente da primeira que viram, longe ao fundo, um "joão bobo" arrebentado, lembraram se do que a jovem dissera, e respiraram lentamente. Da sacada da varanda podia ver-se um pequeno jardim japonês, uma espécie de lago com pequenos jatos de igual que irrigavam a vegetação externa. Uma ponte em leves tons de vermelho, coqueiros, palmeiras, almofadas, e mais ao longe quase a desaparecer por entre as árvores frondosas, uma outra cabana, também de madeira, com a mesma simplicidade exterior.

- Fiquei sabendo que nem mesmo chega perto do campo onde moram. - A jovem voltara, arrumava a mesa, a base de frutas e liquido algo que ao longe parecia uma torta, que vinha a se revelar pão de aveia, um vidro de mel pelas metades, e dois tipos de geléia diferentes.

Em bem verdade o campo em que os cavaleiros moravam não se comparava à simplicidade delicada daquela pequena cabana, cada qual recebia o toque pessoal de cada um de seus moradores, sendo o jardim dividido entre os desejos do anfitrião e do vizinho. Nem de longe a delicadeza em que as amazonas viviam poderia se comparar ao outro lado do santuário.

- Tudo de madeira. - O cavaleiro de escorpião já se cansava da "visão amadeirada". - Não se cansa?; A simplicidade como perguntava tal coisa era realmente irritante, em bem verdade que sua própria casa deveria ter tantos moceis amadeirados quanto aquela casa, mas a visão a marrom já lhe cansava as vistas.

- Nós usamos as árvores que morrem por causa das dríades para fazermos as nossas casas. - Novamente ela retirou a mascara, colocando-a em um prego na parede a sentou-se a mesa. - Sinceramente pergunto-me como podem fazer a casa de vocês com aqueles pilares de concreto, se os inimigos se infiltrassem no santuário poderiam ser confundidas com as escadarias perfeitamente.

- Como sab... - Não concluirá a frase, que morreu na garganta com a entrada de uma jovem arfante e de aparência cansada.

A jovem não deveria ter mais que 18 anos, os fios dourados do cabelo curto e cacheados, davam ao rosto fino e arredondado da jovem um ar infantil e delicado. O nariz fino e levemente arrebitado e a pele delicadamente branca. Os lábios tingidos de um tom coral. Olhos azuis diamante, eram tão brilhantes quanto à pedra rara. O vestido branco muito sujo das barras ao joelho, um laço acinzentado delicado amarrado à cintura. Carregava uma pequena cesta com as tais ervas que Shina pedira, o que significava que aquela com certeza deveria ser a amazona de taça.

Demorou mas saiu, outro cap. Apresentando neste a amazona de taça. Lembrando que não tenho muitos dotes com criação de pessoas, se alguém pudesse me dar uns toques eu agradeço de coração.

O cap. é dedicado a dois únicos passos, _na vila das amazonas e um coração solitário, _não, não são futuras fics, é só um nome para identificar mais ou menos o que está se passando na história e na cabeça dessa doida.

Alguém chuta a porta com vontade:

_Aiolia para fora seu folgado, o horário já venceu. _- Sim é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, só não pergunte qual dos dois.

_Mas eu ainda não terminei. E ainda nem falei nada com as minhas fãs. _

_Fã, e desde quando você tem fã aqui?_

_Você está é com inveja porque a taça não é de gêmeos então caí fora._

Enquanto a briga rola solta a autora vai saindo de fininho para não sobrar pra ela.


End file.
